


He's gone, Dan

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, WIFEY I HOPE THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED, animal death?, blame just_a_lonely_breadstick, but still, jk she's awesome, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i fucking caused myself pain THIS ISNT WHAT I WANTED FUCKING HELL





	He's gone, Dan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larksinly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/gifts).



Dan pressed his face against Phil neck, trying to muffle the sobs wracking his body.

 

Phil was white as a sheet while he tightened his grip around Dan's shoulder.

 

They were stood together at the vet, their little corgi laid on the table, his tail still and her eyes glassy.

 

They'd put his down, once they found out the young dog had an irremovable tumor under his heart and he would've died in the next year anyway.

 

Phil rested his head on his husbands, letting his harsh tears soak Dan's head.

 

\---

 

Their little corgi, Susan, was a year and a half old when he started showing bouts of wheezing and limping. The vet hadn't been able to immediately discern a cause, keeping him overnight to have her x-rayed to try and find some reason why she was acting like that.

 

The next morning, when Dan had brought the carrier to pick her up, the nurse had lead them to a small examination room in the back.

 

" Mr-" The man glanced down at the paper in his hands. " Phil Howell-Lester?"

 

" That would be me. Is anything wrong with Susie?" Phil tilted his head and took Dan's hand when the vet drew in a sharp breath.

 

" I'm afraid that she's got a nasty tumor in her chest." Dan blanched and leaned into Phil. 

 

" She's... got a tumor? Can you remove it?" Dan's voice was wavering ever-so-slightly, but he kept his composure. 

 

" I'm afraid not. It's in a rather hazardous location for surgery, we might accidentally cut open his heart while we're getting it out. That would cause more problems than it would solve, and then he'd be in more pain and possible die faster." Phil clutched Dans hand tighter and nodded.

 

" How- how long do you think he has?" Phil choked past the lump in his throat. 

 

" A few months, maybe? I would recommend saving him the pain of the last few months, though." The vet, his name-tag read Dr. Ross, seemed glum when he proclaimed this horrendous sentence. 

 

" Okay." Dan sighed into Phils neck, and they brought their precious baby home.

 

\---

 

They had Dr. Ross put her down. They trusted him, as he had been Susan's vet for most of his life and he knew him. 

 

He explained everything to them before hand, Phil nodding along and Dan just staring at the floor in anguished silence. 

 

He was losing his darling pup(he always had prefered him, any-how.), and Dan didn't want to face that.

 

He would, though. For Phil's sake.

 

\---

 

Dan was silent the whole drive to their house, cradling the seemingly smaller body of their dog. Phil slightly expected him to just wake up and wag her tail and woof at them.

 

He didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking caused myself pain THIS ISNT WHAT I WANTED FUCKING HELL


End file.
